


The Thrill of the Flight

by drsquee



Series: Run Like Hell [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round two of Peter and Wade's seductive game of Hide and Seek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this has turned into a trilogy....a freaking trilogy! People seemed to like the first one, so I figured, hey why not? and then I COULDNT STOP WRITING! *cries*
> 
> Anywho! Took me forever to think of a title for this one...I wanted to be along the lines of ...Hunt but ...Chase was too close to it. So I chose ...Flight, as Hunt would represent Wade's part in being in the hunter and Flight would be Peter's part in being the 'prey' (for lack of a better word) [if that makes sense at all!]
> 
> So! Go forth and enjoy the smut! (crawls under blankets)

Peter crawled through the window of his living room tiredly, sitting on the window sill as he stretched his arms, feeling the joints pop and crack under the strain before letting them fall to the side in relief. Tutting in annoyance, he rolled his mask up and looked down at his shirt, pulling at the rips and tears he had sustained during the nights patrol. 

Pulling off his tattered shirt, Peter slovenly made his way to his bedroom, throwing the ruined scrap of clothing onto his partially made bed, hopping around slightly as he tiredly pulled off his cloth boots, throwing them to one side. He went to fully pull off his mask when his spidey-sense buzzed alarmingly, no time to even glance around before the barrel of a gun was pressed lightly against his temple, Peter freezing on the spot. 

“Good evening baby boy”.

Swallowing loudly, his eyes flicked to his left nervously. Deadpool stood partially obscured by the shadows of the room, the white eyes of his mask dangerously lidded, trained intensely on Peter.  
Peter’s tongue flickered out, nervously licking his lips. “They…they said you were on a mission…” he said quietly, careful not to move a muscle, his question more like a statement.  
Deadpool’s head tilted to the side momentarily before he shrugged. “Finished early. Not worth my time. Besides…” his voice lowered more so, a wistful tone to it. “I missed you”.  
Peter closed his eyes briefly, a wave of tiredness washing over him. Gods, all he wanted was to sleep.

Sighing, he turned to face Deadpool, the barrel of the gun now between his eyes. “So what now? Technically you're breaking the rules…this is supposed to be a chase remember?”  
Deadpool pressed the gun more firmly into his head. “I’m pretty certain I said before Skippy…there are no rules to this game. Seems to be a concept you’re not grasping…” There was a pause before Deadpool moved the gun away from Peter’s head, gesturing with it. “Though I suppose you're right…jumping you in your own room does take all the fun out of it”. Quietness descended again, the two staring at each other through the dark as Deadpool scratched his head with his gun before holstering it, making a noise in his throat. “Ok! I’ll give you a head start”

“Wah...what?” Peter’s eyes widened, taken aback as Deadpool pulled out his other handgun, checking it over. 

“You have until the count of one before I come after you…more than generous I think” Deadpool said, his tone nonchalant as he checked that his magazine was loaded, before pulling back the slide on his gun, a grin of satisfaction evident through his mask at the sound it made “Five”.

“Deadpool you…you can’t be serious!”

“Four!”

Peter flinched and quickly bolted from the room, running back through to the living room and opening the window.

“On your mark…”

Pulling himself through, he glanced around then clambered onto the wall, about to crawl towards the roof when he stopped, rethinking his plan.

“Get set….”

Instead, he crawled sideways around the building, staying away from the roof and disappearing round the corner from his apartment.

“Go!”

Hearing Deadpool’s triumphant shout even from his position, Peter pulled down his mask and leapt away from the wall, pushing against it as hard as he could to gain momentum before throwing out a web and swinging away from the building and heading to the building across the street instead of the one next to his own.

Landing harshly on the rooftop, he rolled and sprinted across the rooftop, glancing back over his shoulder. Deadpool was on the rooftop of his building, straightening in surprise when he spotted Peter, crouching down slightly and pulling something off his back. As he leaned over and went still, Peter gasped, realizing it was a sniper rifle and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under him and he fell, crying out in surprise as the dart from Deadpool’s gun whizzed past his hair, missing him completely. He barely had time to catch himself, letting out a strangled gasp as he landed hard on the paved surface of a rooftop. The building he had leapt to had another smaller building attached, a steep drop the only thing that separated the two. 

Clambering to his feet, he stumbled forward, hearing footsteps closing in, loud and hurried. As he reached the edge, he heard Deadpool jump down onto the roof behind him, another shot narrowly missing the heel of his foot as he clambered down the side of the building. 

“Dammit Spidey!” Ignoring Deadpool’s outburst, he leapt onto the other building, climbing hurriedly around it to put himself out of the line of fire as Deadpool reached the edge, deciding to forgo his web slingers for the time being. He clung to the wall, trying to regain his breath slightly as he listened for any signs of Deadpool coming closer. 

“I know you’re around here Spidey!” he heard Deadpool shout, closing his eyes in agitation. “You think you can trick me by doubling back again like you did last time? Won’t work baby boy…I learn from my mistakes...What...no you shut up old lady! It’s never too late to shout from the rooftops!”

Deciding to ignore his banter with an old woman, Peter opened his eyes and looked around, trying to plan his next move. Peeking around the corner, he cocked an eyebrow as he watched Deadpool have a heated argument with an old woman hanging out from her window then pulled his head back round, getting an idea.

Taking his time, he carefully began to crawl down towards the alleyway, hoping the shadows would be enough to hide him. As he reached the ground, he carefully stepped onto the concrete, flattening his back against the building wall as he tiptoed towards the sidewalk, careful to move around anything that might give his position away but not daring to tear his eyes away from Deadpool any longer than necessary, lest he catch him in the act.

As he began to near the sidewalk Peter hesitated, not wanting normal pedestrians to see him. A day to day Spider-man was bad enough, but a half-naked Spider-man running from a crazed masked mercenary was hardly going to help his image. Biting his lip, he looked up then slowly began to climb the wall, hoping against all odds that the defensive old woman had side-tracked Deadpool long enough for him to make a clean getaway.

As he neared the roof, he slowly peeked over the edge, looking for any signs of Deadpool. Sure enough, the merc was still at the edge of the other building roof, squatting on his haunches as he looked down, still shouting horrifically at the old lady. Peter winced, feeling sorry for her and climbed up as gently as he could, careful not to make a sound. It was only when he got to the edge did he throw abandon to the wind and threw out a web, the loud thwip sound making him wince.

He heard a scuffle and looked back, Deadpool staring at him surprise. “Fuck!”

Before the merc could move, Peter swung to his building and flipped onto the rooftop, rolling as he landed to soften the blow. He skidded to a stop, crouched on all fours, his eyes trained on Deadpool, who stood on the rooftop of the building opposite, completely immobile.

They stood like that for several moments, weighing each other up before Peter barked a laugh, slowly straightening up. He began to laugh loudly as he watched Deadpool stare at him, knowing he couldn’t make it across, that he had won. “What’s a matter Pool Party? No stolen tech this time? What a shame! We can’t be winners all the time” Flipping the bird at him, he began to walk back to his side of the building, a wide grin on his face at the prospect of winning and getting a good night’s sleep for once.

As he reached the edge however, Peter stopped, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind. Something wasn’t right. If Deadpool couldn’t make it across to this building…how had he got across in the first place?

A shiver raced up Peter’s back and he glanced over his shoulder at the opposite building. Deadpool was no longer there.

Turning fully, he scanned the other building, panic beginning to well up inside him when he could see no trace of the older man. Timidly, he went to the edge, staring out, trying to catch a glimpse. The moment his spidey-sense went off, he flinched and looked down, already too late to do anything. 

Deadpool jumped up onto the ledge next to him, grabbing him by the throat in one swift motion and slamming him to the floor, Peter crying out as he hit the ground painfully. The grip around his throat tightened and he clawed at the hand that held him there, gasping as he looked up at Deadpool, a wide smirk evident through his mask.

“I’m sorry, you were saying Spidey?” he asked, his voice high with curiosity as he leaned in, tilting his head to the side. “Something about me not being a winner?”

Peter grit his teeth, glaring up at Deadpool. “How…how did you…?”

Deadpool held up a device, wiggling it in his hand slightly. “Grappling gun…you can thank Batman for this nifty idea….oh wait you can’t, never mind” he giggled darkly to himself, a shiver running over Peter’s skin. “And I bought it all nice and legal so it’s not cheating” he said in a sing-song voice as he tightened his grip more so, pulling Peter up with him as he stood up, Peter gasping for air as Deadpool held him aloft, his legs kicking slightly as Deadpool holstered his grappling gun.

“Ready to yield yet Spidey?” Deadpool asked, Peter growling at him in response. Kicking his legs up, he wrapped them around the merc’s meaty arm, using Deadpool’s moment of surprise to pull his neck from his grasp before wrenching his body downwards, causing the merc to topple over and land on his back on the floor, his arm now locked in Peter’s grip. Using his super strength, Peter pulled on his arm, separating it from the shoulder joint with a loud snap, making Deadpool cry out in pain, wriggling to struggle loose from Peter’s grip. 

Letting go, Peter quickly rolled away, crouching defensively on all fours as Deadpool rolled onto his side, cradling his arm as he swore loudly. He went still and there was a sickening crack as he pulled his arm back into place, shaking it slightly as his healing factor kicked in. Deadpool sat up, holding his arm out and wiggling his fingers, clenching and unclenching them until he was satisfied.

He then turned his gaze to Peter.

Peter shuddered involuntarily. He had never seen Deadpool look at him like that. It actually made him….

Scared.

Glancing at the roof edge that belonged to his apartment, Peter bit his lip, deciding to risk it as Deadpool stood, his gaze never wavering from Peter as he straightened. Using his arms, he leapt forward, breaking into a sprint, heading straight for Deadpool, who crouched defensively, his hand going to his gun instinctively.

Just as Peter reached him, he dodged, swooping under his arm and making a break for the roof edge. If he could just make it to the edge, he could leap off it, then throw a web to the building to swing back towards it. Safe.

He leapt as his foot hit the edge but as he jumped something dug into his calve, digging into the skin and hooking on, making him cry out as it pulled on the flesh, almost tearing it open as it pulled him back to the roof, landing heavily on the gravel. Hissing at the pain, he looked down to see Deadpool’s grappling hook now biting into his leg, rivulets of blood trickling down his calve.

Pulling it out with a hiss, Peter threw it to one side and made to stand, hobbling painfully. Looking up, he was thrown back as Deadpool backhanded him harshly, the force of it throwing him clear into a wall, crying out at the impact, instinctively clinging to the surface as he gasped for breath.

Looking up, Peter flinched as Deadpool suddenly stuck a dagger into the wall just millimeters from his stomach, Peter turning to his left to move instead when another dagger was slammed into the wall beside his head, Peter blinking at his worried reflection in the dagger’s shiny surface.

Panting heavily, he turned to look at Deadpool who was hunched over him, eyes lidded dangerously. Peter licked his lips, chest heaving. “So…call it a draw?”

Deadpool went still then began to chuckle which rose to laughter, shaking his head slightly. “Can’t stand to admit you lost huh Spidey baby?” he asked amused, straightening slightly but keeping his grip on his daggers. “I got you pinned with no escape…looks like I win again”.

Peter blinked at him, keeping his gaze on those lidded white eyes of his. “I could stomach kick you right now…you’d fall and I’d be in my apartment by the time your ass hit the floor” he replied bitingly, Deadpool chuckling at the venom in his voice.

“Hmm indeed you could…here’s the real brain teaser though…” Deadpool moved himself between Peter’s raised legs, grinding their hips together, Peter letting out a choked gasp. “Do you really want to?”

“Nngh!” Peter bit his lip hard, closing his eyes as he turned his head away, Deadpool chuckling darkly once more. Of all the days to go commando! 

“Mmm I thought so” Deadpool said huskily, moving his hands from his daggers to grip Peter’s wrists, slowly raising them above his head and pinning them with one hand, the other trailing over Peter’s exposed chest. “I’m getting to like watching you run with no shirt on…”he stated, pushing up his mask and leaning in to suck an erect nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub playfully as the other hand thumbed the other slowly, Peter gasping at the sudden attention, his back arching in response to the warmth that enveloped him. 

Deadpool purred, biting the nub gently between his teeth, delighting in the whimper that he drew from Peter. Trailing his tongue along Peter’s cool skin, he licked up to the hollow of Peter’s collarbone, biting it lightly before continuing to lick up to the lobe of his ear, nibbling it as his hand began to gently pull at Peter’s spandex pants, sliding the hand inside to grope an ass cheek hard. 

Peter pulled at the hand that pinned his own hands above his head, wanting to touch something, grab something. He laid his head back against the brick wall as Deadpool carried on his machinations, hissing when Deadpool ran a gloved finger playfully over Peter’s asshole. “Ungh! Tease!”

“You know it baby boy” Deadpool replied, nibbling Peter’s jawline through his mask. He ground his hips against Peter’s, pushing their erections together and Peter moaned as he pushed back against the hardness, wanting more. 

Deadpool growled as Peter pushed back against him, squeezing his ass harder. Letting go of Peter’s hands, he rolled up the younger man’s mask, gripping his chin and turning his head to meet Deadpool’s, kissing him fiercely. 

As soon as Peter’s arms with free, he instantly wrapped them around Deadpool’s neck, kissing back just as fierce, gripping the merc’s shirt tightly and urging him closer. Deadpool responded in kind, pushing Peter fully against the wall, moaning into each other’s mouth as their erection’s pressed up painfully against each other. 

His body communicating its need to him, Peter broke their kiss, looking down as his hands slid down, undoing Deadpool’s utility belt, letting it drop to the floor as he pushed down his pants, freeing his erection. He looked back up, licking and sucking Deadpool’s bottom lip as he curled his slender fingers around his erection, stroking it as Deadpool panted hotly into his mouth. 

“Goddamn” he panted as Peter began to pump him softly, a groan of pleasure escaping him. He pushed a gloved finger inside of Peter in response, Peter gasping at the feel of its roughness entering him, making him stutter in his grip on Deadpool.

Peter began to stroke Deadpool’s cock faster as he began to push in and out, slowly adding a second digit, increasing his pleasure. Deadpool hissed, slamming a fist on the wall as his hips bucked up in Peter’s grip. “Dammit it all! Fuck this!” he growled, pulling his fingers out of Peter, who gasped at the suddenness. Leaning away, he planted a hand on Peter’s chest, stopping him from moving as he gripped his pants with the other hand, practically ripping them fully off the younger man, letting them puddle on the floor before re-taking his place between Peter’s legs, pulling them over his arms as he thrust up hard into Peter, moaning in ecstasy.

Peter cried out, gripping Deadpool’s shoulders tightly, straining to relax against the sudden invasion. Panting, he wrapped his arms around Deadpool’s neck to pull him close, kissing him then crying out into his mouth as Deadpool began to thrust up into him frantically, trying to move with him, back scraping painfully against the wall he was pinned against. 

Feeling his orgasm nearing, Deadpool began to slow his thrust, pulling out fully before pushing in harder instead, his grip on Peter’s hips tightening as he pressed his mouth firmly against Peter’s own, pushing his tongue inside Peter’s mouth, who responded weakly with his own. 

Peter’s arms gripped Deadpool’s shoulder, his nails dug in as his toes curled with pleasure, whimpering as Deadpool practically crushed him against the wall, his muscular body all-encompassing him. 

As Deadpool thrust up into him Peter came, hips straining to thrust upwards as his cum coated his lap and Deadpool’s chest, whining as Deadpool continued to fuck him, Peter’s hips jerking slightly as the throws of his orgasm faded. He leaned his head back against the wall, Deadpool taking the invitation to lick and suck his neck, purring in delight at the feel of Peter’s pulse against his tongue, Peter biting his lip at the vibrations it sent through his body. 

“Ungh Deadpool…” he managed to groan out, yelping as Deadpool bit down harder into his neck, drawing blood. “Asshole!”

Deadpool chuckled against his neck, lapping the trickle of blood that formed, slowing his thrusts down even more until Peter was whimpering with every stroke. “Ooooh God...”

“Oh baby boy you don’t know…ungh! Don’t know how good this feels….” Deadpool panted, lifting his head up from Peter’s neck to nibble his jaw, Peter moving his head to meet his lips. 

“I’m here aren’t I?” he panted back, kissing his lips chastely. “Cum for me already”.

“But I don’t want toooo” Deadpool whined, Peter cupping his face kissing and biting his bottom lip teasingly. “C’mon big guy…fuck me” Peter breathed, his voice husky as his lips brushed against Deadpool’s own as he spoke, his words spurring Deadpool on who began to quicken his pace once more. “Ungh! That’s it! More! Yes! Ahh! Yes! Fuck yes! That’s it! Harder! Right there! Oh God yes!”

“Jesus wept Spidey!” Deadpool huffed, crying out as he came, straining as he thrust up as hard as he could, moving up onto his tiptoes as Peter came again, his voice almost cracking at the strain of his second orgasm, tearing open the back of Deadpool’s shirt with his grip.

The two panted heavily as they stood curled around each other, Deadpool laying his head tiredly on Peter’s shoulder. “Damn…I think you…won that one Spidey” he laughed tiredly, Peter’s legs quivering in his arms as the adrenaline racked his body. He watched with curiosity as Peter’s legs continued to twitch slightly and smirked. “Full body orgasm huh? Maybe I did win after all…”

“Shut up and put me down” Peter demanded, trying to sound authorative despite the dizzy feeling in his head. He hissed as Deadpool slipped his cock out of him and gently lowered him to the floor then sighed as he stretched out his legs, trying to rub feeling back into them as Deadpool sat back on his haunches, pulling his pants back up with a chuckle. Grabbing his pants from nearby, he began to pull them on tiredly then stopped, flumping back against the wall and closing his eyes. “God I can’t be bothered…am so tired”

“Tired? You barely did anything!” Deadpool exclaimed, looking affronted as Peter glared at him, pulling his mask down to his nose but leaving his mouth uncovered. “Fuck you Deadpool!” he replied back hotly, struggling to pull up his pants as he muttered to himself. Deadpool couldn’t hear much, but he couldn’t help but chuckle when he made out the words “all over the city” and “shoving cock in my ass in the middle of the goddamn night”. 

Looking over himself, Deadpool tutted as he pulled at the cum stains left by Peter on his chest. “Damn…think I need me a new shirt”. He glanced over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at rip in his shirt. “Yup, definitely a new shirt”

“Well let’s be thankful that’s all you need to worry about hmm?” Peter answered bitterly, attempting to stand, his legs quivering under him as he stood, yelping as they suddenly buckled underneath him, Deadpool catching him before he hit the ground. “Nngh! Dammit!”

“Oh dear, did I break you baby boy?” Deadpool asked mock surprise in his voice, Peter glaring at him in response. “Don’t worry, I got you covered Spidey” he said, picking up Peter in his arms, cradling him to his chest. “Grab my belt for me would you princess?”

A blush rising over his cheeks, Peter turned in Deadpool's arms and webbed the aforementioned belt to him, holding onto it as Deadpool walked over to the roof edge, clambering down the fire escape, careful to keep Peter in his arms. 

As they reached Peter’s apartment, he set Peter inside the living room before clambering in behind him, gathering Peter in his arms once more and taking him into the bedroom, Peter making a small noise of protest when Deadpool picked him back up then falling silent as the merc entered the bedroom, gripping his shirt slightly. “Stay”.

Deadpool blinked, looking down at the younger man cradled in his arms, his head lolling against Deadpool’s chest. “What?”

“Stay…please?” Peter asked quietly, looking up at him pleadingly. “You never stay afterwards and I don’t usually mind…I just…really need you to stay tonight…”

Deadpool hesitated, a blush forming under his mask as Peter looked up at him sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn. Nodding silently, he swallowed the lump in his throat as Peter smiled at him and put him on the bed, pulling off his weaponry so he could lay down comfortably, Peter shedding his mask and pants, sighing with relief as he slid naked under the cool sheets. Deadpool slowly laid on the bed beside him, putting his arms nervously around Peter as he snuggled up to Deadpool, his head in the crook of his neck, hands pressed against his rock hard chest. “Thanks”

“N…no problem baby boy” he replied quietly, running gloved his fingers through Peter’s hair, imagining its softness as he listened to the younger man’s breathing even out, quickly falling asleep in Deadpool’s arms.

Peter awoke the next morning to an empty bed and an ache in his lower back, hissing as he sat up then sighing as he realized Deadpool had left during the night. He pulled back the covers, tutting in annoyance when he saw the dried blood, the cut on his leg being completely forgotten in his tiredness. 

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through his hair as he yawned, stretching when something caught his eyes on the bedside table, a folded note. Picking it up curiously, he opened it and smiled widely.

“Spidey. 

Sorry had to hit and run, duty called and she was in a bad mood. Maybe next time we could make it to breakfast? I make great pancakes.

Love your friendly-neighborhood Merc with a Mouth :D <3

Laughing to himself, Peter placed the note in the drawer of his bedside table, making a note to put it somewhere more secure before getting up, showering and changing, grabbing a quick bite to eat as he left for work, joining the crowd on their morning commute. 

As he walked, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched and instinctively looked up, searching the rooftops. A flash of black and red caught his eye and he smiled as it disappeared, hesitating for a few more moments before continuing on, a spring in his step, feeling lighter than he had for days.


End file.
